


Midsummer Texts

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Yugi has a crush but has no idea how to talk. Yami offers to chat with Yugi’s crush over text. Confusion and chaos ensues as feelings go wayward.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Reader, Yami Yuugi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

The Muto twins were a lot and known for even more. Winners of Duel City, the king of games, the indomitable twins. There were only few challenges left within the duelist community in which the two of them hadn’t participated and garnered high attention and big fame. It had even reached a point where a showdown between the two brothers would receive international attention. Their duels never disappointed, but the outcome differed from time to time. With both brothers so passionate and with the respect they commanded from others and instilled in each other it was only to be expected. Yami and Yugi Muto were both living the dream as duelists, standing on top and able to pursue their dreams earnestly. 

However despite all the attention and fame they led relatively normal lives. Asides from the obsessive challenger every now and then, and a kidnapping attempt on their grandfather the twins spent their day to day life in peace. Attending school, doing their homework, hang with friends, study. There were only so many challenges in their daily lives that the twins faced that was equally as exciting as duelling.

Yet, with all of their adventures there was still one challenge Yugi Muto, the younger twin, seemed to be unable to overcome. It was a simple thing, rather silly even in the opinion of the older brother, Yami who had witnessed the conflict within his dearest friend and partner.

“I can come with you?” Yami offered, thinking nothing of the gesture. The smaller boy made a sound as he waved his arms around.

“No, no please, no,” Yugi gasped, a blush spreading across his cheeks that hinted away the reasons why. “I’m content,” he continued, scratching his cheek lightly with a side eye. An act to which Yami rolled his eyes at. Content. _Sure_. And he wasn’t Yugi’s twin. 

“If it had been Joey he would have pushed you into [Name] already,” Yami smirked as he crossed his arms, as if he was seriously contemplating subjecting Yugi to the trope.

Pulling a face his twin gave Yami a nose, eyes squinting as if warning his brother not to dare. “And that is precisely why he doesn’t know,” Yugi retorts, the blush never fading from his face as he once more looked over at [Name]. He really wanted to, but shy as he was Yugi never could summon the confidence needed to march over and hold a decent conversation. 

“What about texting her?” Yami mused out loud. Yugi stalled at the mention of texts, thinking for a moment as he weighed the idea. That did sound a lot better than having to approach her face-to-face. Besides, the twins did have [Name]’s number and Discord, having played games together on occasion. He had spoken to her normally then, why not now? 

“But I’m bad at texting,” the male lamented with a sigh, though he pulled his phone out nonetheless scrolling through his contact list. 

Putting an encouraging arm around Yugi, Yami gave his sibling a thumbs up, a confident smile on his face. “I can help you with that. Together we can think of responses,” he winked at Yugi whose face immediately brightened up at the idea.

“That’s a great idea!”

Neither had an idea of the mess that was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Duel Online is something I came up with and totally did not name after Duel Links. Since I don’t play DL and have no idea how it works I’m going to create my own game so that I can mess around as I like without judgement. ( ‾́ ◡ ‾́ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

Fidgeting Yugi checked your Discord status for what seemed the umpteenth time today.

_Still dark._

Disappointed the male was about to tab out when the little light underneath your avatar turned green, earning a strangled sound from the young male.

“Relax,” Yami hummed from over his game, knowing exactly what his brother was going through without looking up or down. “Told you, [Name] will come online sometime. Probably has a part-time job like Tea,” he continued, flashing the younger twin an encouraging smile.

Whether you had a part-time job or not did not cross Yugi’s mind at all, however. It was rather what he was going to say to you. For days he had scrolled up and down the previous exchanges you had shared in which he noted that there really hadn’t been a lot of them, unfortunately. Most of your talking seemed to happen over servers or groups, which didn’t give Yugi the confidence needed.

“How do I start?” Yugi choked out, pushing himself away from the table. How weird would it be to all of a sudden pop up in your screen saying ‘hi’? Would you appreciate it? Hate the attempt at small talk? Think of him as weird as you never really did exchange that many words without reason?

There were so many thoughts and one empty ‘hi’.

Sighing Yami tabbed into his own discord page, raising a brow as he turned back to his brother.

“[Name] is playing Duel Online,” his older twin pointed out.

And indeed you were. There, underneath your status you were indeed revealed to be playing the favourite game of both the Muto twins.

Gulping Yugi felt that he should know what to do with this information and for a moment he thought he did, before realising that his mind was drawing a blank when his cursor hit the message box.

Oh Ra, now you would see him endlessly typing without ever sending something. That was definitely weird!

Sighing at his brother Yami rolled over from his side of the room. Gently pushing the frozen Yugi out of the way his fingers only lingered over the keyboard for a few moments before tapping away. Soon a firm tap on the enter button send the message away. 

> Yugi-oh - Today at 7:46 pm  
>  Hi [Name], I see that you play Duel Online. Care for a duel?

Another choke escaped Yugi as he stared at his screen. “That’s definitely weird!” he exclaimed after collecting himself, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Yami shrugged at that.

“It invites conversation,” he responded.

And so it did. Ten (agonising) minutes later you popped back up.

> Reader-chan - Today at 7:56 pm  
>  Hi Yugi!  
>  I just lost a round hard  
>  Don’t think I can stand another loss!  
>  _laughs in misery_

“See!” Yugi exclaimed as he pointed at the screen. “Rejected,” he lamented as he slumped down in his seat. “I shouldn’t be asking you for advice,” the male continued to mope.

“Or a chance,” Yami frowned, leaning over the keyboard again as his fingers moved.

> Yugi-oh - Today at 7:57 pm  
>  Maybe I can help? You know I’m always glad to teach! (edited)

“Oh, no. That smiley won’t stay!”

Jumping up Yugi was quick to steal the keyboard back, deft hands moving over the keyboard to remove the smiley from the last message. Now he could only hope that [Name] hadn’t seen that.

“It seemed friendly,” Yami shrugged as Yugi glared up at him. “You use smileys all the time,” he continued, earning another disapproving glare from his brother.

“Not all the time and certainly not tha— [Name] responded!” he yelped, throwing his keyboard up.

> Reader-chan - Today at 7:57 pm  
>  Sure! That would be great  
>  Tomorrow at school, in the break?  
>  I prefer live sessions  
>  Makes it easier to process ^^  
>  Oh boi  
>  Yugi Muto is offering to teach me  
>  Kya~! 

“[Name] uses it,” Yami remarked, peering over Yugi’s shoulder. “And I would call that a success,” he smirked, looking down at Yugi who held his keyboard protectively. 

A blush dusted his cheeks, his eyes lingering over the last two lines you had sent. That top ranking in Duel Online certainly came in handy. 

“I never pegged [Name] to be the type to use ‘kya’,” Yami mused, returning Yugi back to reality. “You should offer round of tag team,” his brother suggested, mind still whirring on how to prolong the conversation. 

Unable to bring anything against his brother Yugi rolled his eyes at his twin. He was satisfied with the results reaped so far and he really didn’t want to push his luck too far. Fingers moving over the keyboard Yugi send his first message to [Name]. 

> Yugi-oh - Today at 7:58 pm  
>  Tomorrow it is!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

Tomorrow came fast. Before Yugi even realised it you stood in front of him, a beaming smile on your face that indicated how excited you were. The bell had rung, announcing the break and the younger twin had no way of escaping now that you had finally caught up on him.

“Let’s duel!” you announced, though the wink that followed was merely in jest. Pulling out your deck you placed it on the table as you seated yourself down, ready to start your first lesson with the talented player.

“Do you want to check out my deck first, or would you rather play a short game to see where my faults lie? Name it?” you continued to spitball out methods you had heard of before as Yugi kept quiet. “Well?” you pressured on as no response followed.

Gulping Yugi tried to fight down the blush that was threatening to creep up, his mind blanking as he merely nodded at all of your proposals. An answer that clarified nothing at all.

“Did you mean training over discord?” you suddenly quieted down, a disheartened look crossing your eyes as you watched the male struggle for his words. “I’m sorry if I made things awkward and jumped you out of the blue!” you followed up before Yugi could even interject.

“Ah, no, no,” the male meekly let out as he could feel his eyes spinning. How did he do this normally? He had taught plenty of people duel monsters in his break, but never you. Not the you who he was so aware and self-conscious of.

“Ah, uhm, I mean…” the male trailed off, to which he could see his friends in the background facepalm at him, his brother included who had distanced himself to give the two of you room. “I will look through your deck first, to get a feel over the type of player you are,” Yugi meekly announced to which you brightened up once more.

“Oh, wow! Yes, that would be so helpful. A review from the Yugi Mutou!” you cheered before pushing your deck over.

Briefly your fingertips touched, sending Yugi in an even deeper frenzy who had no idea how to handle himself already. Shakingly he shuffled through your cards, but for once his brain wasn’t registering any of the cards he held in hands, too occupied it was working away the adrenaline that was created by talking to you.

When the bell rang once more, signalling the end of the break you chuckled nervously. “Ah, I suppose a break really isn’t enough to get a lesson in, even a quick one,” you rambled, realising that you had kept Yugi away from his lunch and your own. “I’m sure you will need more time to analyse my deck,” you followed apologetically.

“Yugi, why don’t you invite [Name] to join us tonight?”

With the end of the break the rest of the group joined as well, the older twin approaching the two of you as he made the suggestion. “It wouldn’t be a bother to have another partner,” the male followed, cool as ever as he gave his brother an encouraging smile.

“Or we could have a training session this weekend. Summer is almost near, which means the competitions are starting as well,” Yami continued to propose.

All were good ideas that the group seemed to like as well, with Joey loudly inviting himself in as Tea mused how the weekends should work as long as it was before her shifts. Brightening up you felt excited as well at the thought of being surrounded by so many experts.

All according to plan. Somewhat, as Yami had intended on only inviting you and leaving you and Yugi alone. However, this was merely another challenge for the quick-witted male who was already thinking out strategies to get you alone with his shy twin.

“How about it, Yugi? Do you think the weekend would be better?” you beamed, leaning over to the male whose blush only deepened.

Though somewhat disappointed that he didn’t manage to talk to you normally, or show off his cool side like his brother did so effortlessly Yugi was grateful to have another chance. One that he could prepare for as well.

Smiling back at you Yugi nodded before responding with a resounding, “yes!”.


	4. Chapter 4

“You will have to go alone,” Yami’s voice was firm as he crossed his arms. Yugi nearly choked on his drink as he blinked at his brother.

“What? But we already promised?” the younger twin spoke up hesitantly to which the other rolled his eyes at.

“And what do you suppose will happen if we all come out together?” his brother questioned, voice sharp as he gave Yugi a pointed look. The other could only sigh in defeat, hand patting down his chest where his heart was beating erratically.

“I suppose you’re right, but how will we do this?” the shorter male questioned, as he buried his face into his arms. The thought of spending some alone time with you was already enough for Yugi to send him into an overdrive. How was he to cope with actually spending time with you?!

Yami smirked, pushing himself away from the table as he rolled away in his chair, a glint of determination in his eyes. Tapping the side of his head the male pulled out a pen and paper as he rolled back with a set of his foot.

“Simple, I have an idea.”

His brother’s words were a promise of a great story. As all shenanigans start with a plan.

“Here!”

You waved for the twins in the mall, Tea and Joey already at your side in which they were equally as excited to spend some time with the group. Gulping Yugi straightened his shoulders, an unsure hand going up in the air to greet back as he joined the group.

“Is this everyone?” Yami questioned, head turning to see if there were more coming.

“Tristan and Serenity are buying some drinks and Ryou is keeping our seats reserved,” Tea responded, pointing into a few directions as the group followed to where their friend was. “I think that is everyone.”

That was the kick-off of your day together and also the launching of the plan.

“Since this idea started with [Name] wanting to play with Yugi it is only fair that they get to go first,” Yami proposed as soon as everyone was seated. A nod and an affirmation had everyone agreeing with the plan.

“But I want to switch half-way through!” Joey added in, giving a nod towards Yugi. “I want to play against my best bud as well,” he announced, never one to pick up a signal.

“That is fine,” Yami responded giving his brother a nod so that he would take over.

“Y-yeah,” Yugi nodded as he looked into the group, avoiding your eyes in particular as he felt a blush creep up. “We already planned for that and then at the end we thought it might be fun to duel in teams,” the male continued, confidence soaring again as he spoke of his favourite game. “We, uhm…” trailing off the younger brother reached for his pocket as he pulled out a map. “We already created teams based on everyone’s experience,” he explained, striking the paper flat to the surface.

A whistle escaped Joey as he looked down at the plan. “You set up a whole masterclass for us, cool!” the male sounded impressed as he stared at the roster, lips curling into a pout as he saw who he was paired with. “Such a shame to see Yugi paired with [Name],” he sighed in defeat.

At this Yugi blushed once more, hoping that no one would tease him about the matchup.

“Shall we go?” you turned to the male with a smile, seemingly missing all of the cues that went exchanged between the two siblings.

The male sputtered something incoherent at that, leaving you confused as the two of you went to pull out your decks.

“We should get some lunch,” Tea proposed a few hours later. The lot of you had been playing intensively for a while, reviewing and discussing duels and tactics as you forgot your stomachs. Luckily the brunet didn’t as she motioned for everyone to gather together again.

“Good idea, Tea. I think we should split up to get everything we need,” Yami popped up, once more sharing a look with Yugi.

“I want pizza,” Joey announced, joined with a request for bubbletea from Serenity as the rest piped in their orders. It was clear that the group had to split to get everything, which served everyone well enough.

“Yugi and [Name] can go together to pick up the burgers,” Yami once more proposed as he stared at the list of items everyone wanted for lunch.

Yugi was about to sputter something again until you stepped forward. Your eyes were unusually dark for once, a frown set between your brows. “I will switch with Joey and get the pizzas with Yami,” you spoke, your voice missing the beat it usually held, earning concern from everyone.

It wasn’t until you were standing in line for your order that you spoke up again. A sigh escaping you as you turned towards the older twin.

“I know what you are trying to do.”

This time it was Yami’s turn to sputter, surprise on his face as he took in a sharp breath. Turning around the male tried to play it off cooly, a confused smile set on his face as he waited for you to continue.

“I don’t like it,” you followed on, sighing as you started to chew your lower lip. Avoiding to meet his eyes you started to twiddle your thumbs, your mind roaming for the right words before you finally settled for a simple phrase. “It is confusing.”


	5. Chapter 5

The brothers Mutou were a formidable pair, no one who could deny that. You had always prided yourself in being able to call yourself a friend of theirs, not because of their sheer skill, or popularity, or even fame. No, it was because of what being a friend of theirs meant, and what friendship meant with them. The devotion, the loyalty that came along. You felt pride in that.

And then feelings came at play. You had noticed that Yugi had pulled back from you, seemingly avoiding you for no reason at all, while Yami actually started to include you more actively. It was a surreal feeling, and you wondered what you had done to have one half pull away from you like that. 

That was until you suddenly saw a DM in your messages. After suffering a losing streak on your favourite game you were about to call it quits that night when the familiar red dot appeared on top of your Discord. Yugi had messaged you. 

Delighted you had opened the chat, only to frown moments later when you realised there was something off about the way he responded and wrote. 

You did pride yourself in being able to discern the slightest differences between friends, even in chat. Especially when it came down to the twins. You even noticed that smiley that vanished immediately after, confirming your suspicions. 

However, it was of no matter. Yugi had approached you, or at least tried to, and that made you happier than anything else, to know that your friend still thought of you. 

The following day chilled your expectations, however. The way the male was grasping for a straw of reason, still avoiding your eyes, increasingly uncomfortable in your presence as you fired off a wide arrange of options. In your enthusiasm you had forgotten to ask for a clarification, the details lost on you as it dawned upon you that the two of you might have meant different things. 

Kindhearted as always Yugi quickly responded to your despondency, offering to make it up just as the bell rang. Disappointment clouded both of your expressions when Yami inserted himself into the situation, saving the day once more. 

Your eyes lingered onto the older twin for a little while, in awe at how at ease he seemed organising the whole training, how simple he made talking seem. A feeling of approachability that you hadn’t sensed from Yugi in a long while, who had always been the warmer figure of the two. 

That was probably where the confusion started. 

When the training matrix was revealed your stomach felt cold, a feeling daunting you as you slowly started to understand something. 

Yami’s efforts, as he constantly pushed you and his brother together. The glances constantly exchanged as the two of you were together. Yugi’s reluctance to act up. 

You felt miserable by the time lunch came. When the group started to plan their meal battleplan and split into groups you made your stance, forcing yourself away from the plan of the brothers. 

Which brought you to your current situation. Confused purple eyes meeting yours. For once Yami seemed startled, out of his element as he turned towards you.

“I’m sorry, [Name],” the male started, but you stopped him. 

“No, I understand why,” you heaved a sigh before closing your eyes. “It is just.” Slumping your shoulders you bit back the bile at the back of your throat, willing yourself not to tremble, or to chicken out. 

“I like you,” you finally spoke, eyes opening once more.


	6. Chapter 6

There was confusion, there was shock, and there was utter mortification. There in the queue in front of the pizzeria you had confessed, with the crowd surrounding you as a witness.

“[Name],” Yami sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he wondered how to react. How was he supposed to respond? There was no guideline in how to reject your brother’s crush. There was no way this could end without anyone’s feelings being hurt.

“I know, you were trying to push Yugi to get closer to me,” you quickly cut in, your face slowly growing all sorts of shades of red, your eyes trembling as you tried to look anywhere but his face. Your fist balled as you will yourself to continue, to hold it together and see through what you had started.

“I know, I understand now,” you sighed, searching for your words, your thoughts in shambles as you tried to grasp on whatever passed, whatever comprehensible thought you had that was relevant for now, ignoring the panic that your mind was trying to see through, the worst-case scenarios that you were imagining yourself.

Taking in a deep breath you lifted your hand, signing to Yami to keep quiet for a little longer, not wanting him to interrupt you yet as you continued to formulate your next words.

“At first I misunderstood. It was always you who filled in the silence, you who approached me. And I supposed I should have figured it from the moment Yugi sent me that DM,” you started, suddenly your words were barraging out, thundering down like a waterfall as you took in a sharp breath.

“In any case,” you sighed again, eyes blinking as you tried to compose yourself once more. “I don’t appreciate it. I get why, but if he –Yugi– can’t come forward himself I don’t see myself…”

You trailed off after that, not knowing how to finish the sentence, not knowing how to end this conversation without making yourself seem like a fool, or callous, or without hurting the genuine feelings involved.

“At least this clears up your feelings for me!” you tried to cheer up, a bright faux-smile on your face as you faced the older twin. “Let’s order already, our turn is soon,” you filled in the silence as the other just stared at you contemplative.

Neither of you really knew how to deal with the situation, or what to say.

The mood between Yami and you hadn’t improved either when you returned with the pizza. While the rest of the group was chattering happily you had at large kept to yourself, maintaining a distance from the twins in particular.

It didn’t take long for the story to reach Yugi. The twins kept little from each other, and Yami in particular was especially bad in keeping anything from his sibling. It didn’t take a genius anyway that there had been something amiss, what with you switching groups and then the general soured mood you seemed to be in.

“[Name] said that, huh?” Yugi grimaced to himself painfully, his hands wringing into each other as his brother relayed the story. “I suppose there is a point made there,” he continued, heaving a sigh.

However, Yugi wouldn’t be Yugi if he had been deterred so quickly. He wouldn’t have made it to the top of Duel Monsters if he let bullies keep him down, and neither would he have made invaluable friends, or snapped Yami out of his reverie if the younger twin had simply given up so quickly.

“That just means that from now on I need to stand firm on my own legs, right?” the male spoke up to his brother, his eyes glistening in determination as he faced Yami, who seemed to look quite conflicted himself.

Yami hadn’t told Yugi about the confession, yet. He just couldn’t, for some reason and now that his brother finally had gained something that resembled confidence the older twin found himself lacking any confidence to spit it out.

“Don’t worry, Yami,” Yugi continued to chirp, an idea brewing up in his head as he reflected on your words. “I’m grateful for all of your help, but [Name] is right, I should have played open card from the beginning,” he spoke in conviction.

Meanwhile, in your own room you had come to a similar conclusion of your own. Though rejected, Yami had never outright rejected your feelings, though you figured that he would probably reject you in favour of his brother.

However, it wasn’t Yugi that you wanted and neither did you care much for who was giving leeway to whom. This was about you and your unresolved feelings, and if the experience with Yugi had taught you anything it was better to speak up than having to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a complaint that the reader tag of Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't get updated often enough. Have an early release that was otherwise planned for next week. ✌️

Over the course of a weekend a lot had changed. It started in the morning, as you got up and resolved to change your own mindset. A look in the mirror, a look of determination shared between you and your reflection.

“No backing out now.”

Your new motto lingered on within your mind as you made your way to school, where you would encounter the other change that had happened over the weekend.

“Be resilient,” Yugi said to himself as he fixed his hair, a look of resolution shared with his image reflected at the other side. Had he known about your confession to his brother Yugi would have probably chosen something else to say.

From Yami’s side there was only dread and conflict. As much as he treasured you as a friend and loved his brother there was no way in which he could satisfy the both of you, realising how both your hopes and wants were conflicting.

“Fingers crossed,” was all he sighed as he watched his brother walk down the path he dreaded the most.

“Morning [Name],” Yugi was quick to greet you, in fact, he was the first to come for you, splitting from the group to meet you at the door. “How are you feeling?” the male continued, his eyes ever so kind and genuine as he asked the rather absurd question.

Taking a moment to respond your eyes travelled over the rest of the group, meeting that of a particular older twin who was busy avoiding yours. Frowning, you returned your gaze to the other, your expression just a little confused as you couldn’t quite place the concern that was on Yugi’s face.

“Fine, I think?” you finally settled upon, wondering what this was all about. Fearing that you were saying too much you kept it vague, instead forcing a smile from your lips as you joined the rest of the group, relieved to see that the rest of the group seemed normal enough.

“I was thinking, since you left early last weekend, that I could maybe help you again with our free period?” Yugi’s voice piped up, grabbing hold of your attention once more.

You didn’t dare to express it, but there was something different about the male. Almost as if he had switched personality entirely, though you always knew that there was strength hidden within the otherwise shyer younger Mutou.

“Sure?” you let out, not sounding as confident as your answer seemed, neither did you sound as set on the idea as the beaming Yugi, whose smile couldn’t grow any wider anymore as he nodded firmly.

“It’s a date then!” he exclaimed, and before you could get anything between it the male ran off, leaving you with the rest of the gang in the corridor.

“What was that about?” Tristan mused out loud, seemingly as flabbergasted as the rest was about the sudden boldness of their friend.

“Does this mean we won’t be allowed to interfere?” Joey questioned. For once you didn’t giggle over the cluelessness of the blond, finding that you were as much scrapping for an answer as the rest of the group was.

Everyone but Yami, who kept to himself, his expression a frown once more as he gritted his teeth.

“I’m sure he doesn’t mean to imply that you aren’t welcome,” you recovered, patting Joey on the back. “I wouldn’t mind you joining if you really want to?”

You were being unfair towards Yugi, you knew that, but knowing what his feelings were while also aware of your own feelings. It was bound to be awkward and that made you feel even more undeserving of his warm attention.

“I need to catch up on homework,” Yami cut in, quickly turning down your invitation. The way his expression darkened didn’t escape you, your guilt growing to an overwhelming point. It was unfair to the older Mutou as well, knowing your feelings, knowing his brother’s, and having to stand in the middle of it.

An awkward silence, an exchange of looks, and a scrape of the throat. Nervously you were waiting for the silence to pass, for the verdict to come, for everyone to speak up, maybe even admonish you for your own insensitivity. “It’s a date,” he had said, loud and clear.

“Ah, I forgot about English,” Joey sighed to himself, for once not the last one to catch onto the situation, an arm bumping against Tristan who quickly joined in on the statement.

“I will need to borrow your maths homework, Anzu,” the brunet spoke, earning a cringe from you as you slowly watched the numbers dwindle down.

Hearing a sigh and a rustle Anzu pulled out her notebook, pushing it into the direction of Tristan with a roll of her eyes.

“I’m joining [Name] and Yugi, but you owe me.”

Winking the female threw you a reassuring smile, arm bumping against you in a reassuring way, as if silently telling you that she wasn’t going to leave you alone despite what the rest of the male population had decided.

A shot of warmth spread across your chest, a smile carefully turning on your face as you wondered how awkward it would be if you got down on your knees now to thank the angel that had descended upon you.

“I knew there was something going on between the three of you.”

During the intermission of your class you quickly explained everything that had gone down over the weekend to Tea who could only let go of a sigh, eyes turning up to the roof as she was trying to progress everything that you had just told her. “I was already wondering what had gotten the two of you so down over picking up a mere pizza,” the female continued to muse, her fingers tapping against her chin as she finally pieced together the puzzle.

Another sigh. Another confirmation over the mess you found yourself in.

“Yeah, I don’t think Yami said anything to Yugi about me confessing, but.”

Sighing, you let your head sink into your arms, cradling yourself between your elbows and hands as you just wanted this day to be over. “I feel like a jerk,” you mumbled.

“What’s wrong?”

Hearing Yugi’s voice pop up nearly made you fall out of your seat, your hands reaching for the sides of your desk as you tried to maintain your balance. “Yugi!” you gasped, more so to yourself than to the male who had surprised you.

“Hiya Yugi, what brings you here?” Tea greeted, seemingly better at recovering from the surprise than you were.

Shrugging the male threw a shy smile, still not entirely used to his new bold strategy, but pushing through nonetheless. “Just checking up if [Name] is still up for the session after the break,” he spoke, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he remembered his earlier exclamation.

Where the morning couldn’t be over soon enough for you, the first period had seemed so far away from Yugi.

“Though, what is this I hear about you feeling like a jerk?” Yugi quickly recovered, eyes suddenly glazing over in determination as an unsual frown appeared on his face. Everything within him was set ready to finely explain how exactly you could never be a jerk. Not to him, at least.

A speech you did not need to hear right now.

“No, nothing, I was just recalling some silly incident when I exited the elevators today,” you quickly brushed off before throwing a warning look into Tea’s direction. Not that the female needed one, her eyes holding the same sheen of determination as Yugi did.

“Mind if I join in?” Tea was quick to interfere instead, her smile warm as ever. “[Name] was saying earlier in the corridors that we’re all welcome to join if you’re alright with it.”

The way your friend had worded herself hurt a little, though you supposed she was only speaking the truth when she posed the question.

“Haha, yeah, I did,” you awkwardly pitched in, nodding along with each word as you turned over to Yugi. “Though the rest said that they had something else to do, so I guess it will only be the three of us,” you explained, hoping to negate the damage at least a little.

Yugi’s expression was unreadable at that, his eyes following the exchange before settling with a smile to cloud his own feelings on the matter.

“The more the merrier, not?” he chirped, undeterred as ever.

You could only hope to be half as optimistic as Yugi was.


	8. Chapter 8

Blue eyes shifted between you and a certain star-shaped haircut, a pair of magenta eyes were trained on you, as yours were stuck to the cards laid out on the table very intently. An awkward triangle existed between the three of you with none any wiser on how to break it.

“[Name]?” Yugi spoke up after a while, his voice concerned as per usual as he tried to reach out for you, his hand itching towards your arm on the table which you quickly swept off by pretending to lean back into your seat.

“I’m thinking, I’m thinking,” your voice was sharper than what you meant it to be, earning a warm flush to the boot that you tried to cover by crawling into yourself, hands reaching around your neck to hide it. “I’m having a hard time concentrating,” you finally admitted and for once that wasn’t even that much of a lie. You did have a hard time focusing, though if you told Yugi the reason why you feared that he would feel guilt, which you didn’t want to be the cause of either.

“Maybe you can help me while [Name] tries to focus?” Tea gently interjected, her own hand reaching out for your arm as she reassuringly gave you a soft pinch before letting go.

Eyes shifting over to you once more Yugi exhaled before giving Tea a nod, resolutely turning himself around to face the brunette as he went over her deck and gave her a few quick pointers. Immersed, you finally dared to take a peek over at the male, your eyes following the lines of his profile.

Why was it exactly that you liked Yami? You had asked yourself the question ever since confessing, wondering why it was that made you so sure that you preferred one twin over the other. Both the Mutou brothers were known to be kind, always eager to help, and loyal to their friends. Being twins also made them look alike, though you knew how to spot the differences between the two, slight as they were. You knew that Yugi was in general softer in his features, just like his character. His eyes were brighter, his smile wider. You knew that Yami carried more of a melancholy with him, preferring his own solitude over Yugi’s eagerness to embrace new people.

You also knew that these differences hadn’t mattered before. Before you had realised your own distinctions in your appeal towards both male. They were noted upon, but never had they stood further apart than they did now, as you studied Yugi’s profile. The curve of his nose, the lashes of his eyes, the sparkle that existed and came out whenever Duel Monsters was mentioned.

Would it be easier to love the other and let go of the old feelings? You wondered whether the reluctance you felt was your own heart weighing its options, or because you knew it to be unfair for all if you went down that path.

“What do you say, [Name]?” Tea suddenly called, rusing you out of your thoughts with a start. Shifting you blinked at the pair of eyes trained upon your visage once more, one in concern, the other in wonder. It seemed that the conversation had shifted once more, though you had lost the thread of it.

Behind you the school bell rang, signalling the end of your free period. Jumping at the sound you realised that you had to hurry, for your next class was at the other side of the school building. “Sorry, but talk to you all later?” you yelped, gathering up your things as you jumped up, leaving the couple behind in confused bewilderment.

Guilt overwhelmed you when you realised that you never answered the question, or asked for clarification, but even that was quickly forgotten as you reached your next class, a dreadful realisation hitting you of another detail you had forgotten.

“Hey,” you managed to get out as you strolled over to Yami. Trying to act cool you managed to keep your gaze steady as you flashed the male a smile. “Managed to catch up on homework?” you tried to start a conversation, your mind blanking out on all the ways you usually greeted your friend.

“Yeah, I did,” came Yami’s answer, a hand reaching for the back of his neck as he avoided your gaze. You winced, realising that the awkwardness between the two of you was not imagined.

The silence after was heavy, neither of you really knowing how to keep the conversation ongoing without feeling plagued by what had happened over the weekend.

“Yami.”

“[Name].”

You both turned towards each other just as the bell rang once more and the teacher appeared, signalling your entry into the class. Freezing the two of you eyed the other, knowing that there wasn’t much time before class started in which you wouldn’t be able to speak for another timetable.

“I just wanted to say,” you quickly started, seizing the opportunity to speak up, “that you can just forget about what I said in the mall.”

Avoiding his expression you tried to maintain your cool, the words nervously scrambling together as your eyes flitted over the crowd of students slowly streaming into the classroom, leaving the two of you in privacy.

“That is to say; I don’t want it to be awkward between the two of us,” you added with a sigh before giving a quick curious glance. The surprise was clear on his face, eyes wide and his cheeks a little flushed, you had never seen Yami as anything other than composed, but you supposed that even the quietest planes knew their storms.

“Yugi deserves a chance, but I can’t make any promises,” you continued to rattle off, your legs already moving towards the classroom as you saw your teacher eyeing the two of you. “Just know that I’m not entirely dismissing him,” you quickly added before finally taking your seat in the room, a quick wave thrown into the direction of the male before departing.

Meanwhile Yami was in quite a conundrum himself, though it wasn’t one he had quite been expecting. Before he could get any word between your broken sentences the older twin had let you slip away once more, his thoughts once more in chaos, and his heart heavy at a thought he didn’t dare to express.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gash, I'm so long overdue with this and I can only apologise. OTL

Love was selfish, you realised. Not in the way that you wished for all of his attention to be trained upon you, but in the way that it refused to fade away as you tried to forget about one set of feelings and cultivate another. What was it that made it so impossible? What was it that made it so hard for you to prefer one twin over the other?

They had the same magenta coloured eyes, the same strangely shaped hair. Somewhere they also held similar aesthetics, kinda dark, rather broodish, on edge. Yet you found that with one the style fit better than with the other. Yet your eyes drifted over to their differences and your heart lamented that it wasn’t the other.

“[Name]?” Tea forced herself into your line of vision, concern clearly written on her face as her expression fell. You noticed that she did that a lot as of late, her clear blue eyes suddenly not as sparkling anymore, a dull pain hidden behind that caring smile she threw at you.

You realised that it had been a while since you had last asked her how she was doing. You realised that, as of late, it had all been about you, how you were doing, how you were coping. It left a wry taste in your mouth, knowing how concerned Tea whilst dealing with her own problems.

“I’m fine,” you respond, a smile gracing your features that you knew didn’t quite reach your eyes, “just a lot on my mind,” you continued, but didn’t want to fill in the thought with more. Tea just left it at that, a smile returning into your direction.

“What about you?” you reach out, genuinely concerned as you once more see her expression drop. Blinking back at you she smiles, the frown from earlier disappearing as she lets go of a smile.

“Oh, nothing, just worried about that chemistry test.” Rubbing her forehead the female faked a smile for you, though the fatigue in her expression was there, her eyes not as bright as they usually were, not as lively either. You knew better than to press on, however, and you let it go.

Love was selfish in another way. In the way that it demanded your attention and made you neglect your friends. It wasn’t only Tea who seemed forlorn and distracted, something was wrong with Yami as well.

Sigh after sigh, and then a pensive expression. It was clear to all that something was bothering the man, but none who could pull it out of him. None that he could look at without guilt washing over, at least.

“[Name]!” Yugi called out, his smile bright, his eyes even brighter, and his feet nearly floating him over to your side, “so, we’re still on for after school?” he inquires and Yami raises a brow as you throw the younger brother a lopsided grin.

“Yes! I will wait for you in the cafeteria, okay? That way we can head back together,” you beam back at the other.

Yami wasn’t sure what had changed in you, but he threw you a quiet smile when you grinned at him, almost as if you were seeking his approval. How could he not give it when you were obviously so excited? When it involved his brother?

It didn’t sit well with him, however. Your words from your shared class still sounded through his mind, that smile that you had flashed him afterwards. Nothing sat well with him, eyes flitting between you and his brother as he tried to make out the why and the how.

“We’re going to review in the library,” Yugi informs his brother, an apologetic smile crossing his lips as he rubs the back of his head. “I forgot to tell you, it was sorta sudden,” the male continues sheepishly, a bashful look throwin into the older twin’s direction.

Yami was once more unsure of how to feel about that, gulping as he forced a smile on his own face, a silent thumbs up raised towards his brother.

From the way you avoided his eyes Yami supposed that you truly were working hard in giving Yugi a chance, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Love was selfish and you hoped that it would swallow itself up.

The thought of being alone with Yugi brought a fair share of anxiety. A strange feeling and thought, for the male had never confessed to you, not directly at least. It made the knowledge that you held all the more strange. As if something had gone out of order, as if you had seen the future somehow.

It was clear that, whatever subtlety and discretion the two of them possessed, it was certainly not romantically inclined. Not in the way Yugi’s expression adorably brightened when he saw you, nor in the way he enthusiastically waved as he tried to cross the road without looking out for the traffic. He was lucky that the car managed to stop with a sounding screech of the brakes, though the curses that followed were startling enough as Yugi coloured red, embarrassed and shamed thoroughly when he finally reached you.

“Ah, that was so uncool,” he laments to himself as he lets himself fall into a seat, you just grimace back, feeling the second hand embarrassment along with the pain.

“Let’s leave quickly then, so that we can spare you any further shame,” you propose and Yugi eagerly accepts, picking up his bag as he is quick to exit the cafe in which you had waited for him. You supposed that would be one place to avoid in the future.

“You surprised me,” Yugi says once you are in the crowd, his hands clenching the handles of his bag, twitchy as he was at the prospect of being alone with you.

“How so? Wasn’t it the car that startled you more?” you retort in a tease, earning a pout from the male as he puffs out some air, clearly not liking to be reminded before he straightens himself up, suddenly a whole lot solemn than before.

“I know you like Yami, you know.”

The admission is curt, even a little hurt and you freeze as you eye your friend, an invisible hand clamouring around your heart as it clenched and quenched, leaving you breathless. “How?” you mutter out, realising that the question in itself is an admission of itself, panic coursing through you as you try to fix yourself.

“I mean, why would you say that?” you blurt out to correct yourself, though you feel that you are too dazed to really register the answer, your thoughts going a mile per hour as you try to piece together the when and what and…

From Yugi’s expression you can tell that there is no denying anymore. From his expression you can tell that the male had already figured it out.

“He was trying to hide it,” Yugi explains with a shrug, eyes turning towards you in an uncharacteristic bold declaration, “I suppose it is also my rival instinct,” he smiles, and around the corner of his lips you can read how it pains him, to have his older twin be his rival at every turn.

Subtlety and discretion might have been superficial traits that belonged to the Mutou brothers, but it definitely didn’t apply to romances, you found. The twins were too finely attuned to one another for that. Too aware of what the other thought without needing a glance. It was what made games between the two of them so interesting, as they read and read each other until it all came down to who pulled the right cards first.

“I’m sorry, Yugi,” you try, but are halted by the male, his smile back to shy again as he shakes his head, making clear that it isn’t pity that he wants, nor sympathy.

“Your feelings aren’t your fault, and I would be happy to stay as friends,” Yugi speaks, his fingers twiddling with each other as he returns to his own usual bashful state. “I just hope that you might see me as someone worth their own person?”

The request, so simple, gave you a whole new perspective, a new realisation dawning upon you as you eye the male, flabbergasted, out of words, but calm. The anxiety of earlier had left, the grip on your heart released and you felt yourself deflate, a smile forming on your lips as you can’t help but to release another sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

“And the thing was, despite him knowing of my feelings, despite him confessing to me, despite everything…”

Days after the study date you were sitting with Tea once more, each one of you snugly close to each other on the couch as you relayed the story, the brunette attentively listening as she only interrupted with little gasps and ‘oh’s’ at times, to indicate that she was listening.

“I felt comfortable, despite all,” you admit with a sigh, a sound of relief escaping you as you lean in closer into your friend, “I thought it was going to be the end of everything, but…”

The expression of your anxiety mirrored the tension in Tea’s eyes as you trail off, realising that there is a thought written in your friend’s face that had not been expressed, but that it was dying to come out.

“Hey,” you start, worry once more clamouring your heart, but this time it is a different type of worry. It is the type in which you know something to be wrong, a worry in which you knew that she was hurting herself more so than that the truth would hurt you.

“What’s wrong?” you continue to press and you press a hand into hers as Tea tries to shift, covering her face with her bangs as she turns her eyes away, but you don’t miss the way she rapidly blinks her blues, or the way her lips pull into a long line before she deeply breathes in through her nose and then smiles back.

Her answer, “nothing,” feels like a slap to the face. More in the way she smiles as she says it, hiding away her heart rather than that she has uttered the single word. It is the summoning of the wall between you in which you find yourself suddenly trapped as the brunette grabs hold of your hand and urges you on, moving the question away from herself to you once more.

“What are you going to do?” she asks, and there is a hope in her voice that you aren’t really sure what to make of. Where her investment had at first felt natural you felt that there was something more to it, something you hadn’t realised before.

“I’m not sure?” you answer, a little confused, a little hurt. Tea’s expression falls at that before she recovers herself, another smile on her face, not quite reaching her eyes as she gives you a gentle pinch in the hand.

“Give him a chance, Yugi, I mean. He genuinely likes you and Yami has made himself so clear already,” Tea speaks, her words speeding up as she hastens to explain herself, a momentary panic crossing her eyes before she lets you go and chews her lip.

“I just don’t want to see you hurt,” she continues with a lamenting sigh when you keep quiet, blue eyes searching yours frantically as she tries to discern your thoughts just as much as you try to understand hers.

There was something off about Tea, unhinged, resigned, and before you know it you have grabbed hold of her hand once more, this time it is your turn to gently squeeze her hand as your hold tightens, a plea leaving your lips;

“Tea, please, what’s wrong?” you ask and you can see the question ripple through her, how her body tenses and how she sits up on the couch. You can see how there is a regret flashing past her eyes as she steels herself and then relents before straightening up and taking in a deep breath. The insecurity from before slowly melts into determination as she finally faces you, her lips tight and her eyes sad as she covers your joined hands with the remaining one, as if pleading to you not to let go.

“I like Yugi,” she solemnly declares and you find that you aren’t surprised, or even disappointed as much as you feel hurt. “I like him a lot,” Tea continues and her eyes are conflicted as she fights off the muscles that are trying to peel her away from you. “I like him so much, I feel that I have to despise you for not accepting him in return.”

Her words were a lament to the cruel play of emotions unfolding, weaving a complicated web for all in which none had an idea which string had been strung by whom. Was it cupid who had missed his arrows? Or had this all been a play of fate that amounted to another lesson of youth potentially wrecking friendships beyond repair?

You couldn’t tell, but what did it matter when the decision was now? With Tea’s confession you understood, but at the same time felt even more confused as your heart sunk and your shoulders slump.

“Then why?” is all you manage to ask first, for there are a lot of why’s and what’s and you realise that it is too much to unpack at once. Not without hurting feelings between one another first as you wonder what the best course of action would be to keep the water calm and prevent your boat from tipping, for everything feels like it is sinking.

At this she falls silent, unsure on how to answer, insecurity building up as she retreats into herself once more. You know your friend well enough to know the why, however. Without her saying anything you can tell what she means to say instead. That it was you who Yugi liked, that she didn’t want to interfere in this already complicated mess of crushes and longing, that it was all a mess that could only go wrong from this point onwards because there was always someone going to be hurt.

Love is a selfish emotion you once more determine. Nearly you had considered Tea’s offer and words. Nearly you would have selfishly considered that perhaps giving Yugi a chance was for the best indeed. Nearly you had, but at the confession of Tea you couldn’t and so she was aware. She, who had offered and singlehanded taken away the decision at the same time.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” you urge after a short silence and once more Tea eyes you, lamenting, regretfully, anxiously.

“Would it have helped?” she returns your question and you knew that it had helped none. None at all as you wondered since when you had grown old enough to become part of an intricate love plot the likes of which you had only seen on television. 


	11. Chapter 11

He loved you like he loved his brother, but not as a brother. It was in the way that the thought of having to choose between the two of you made his heart ache. In which he was sure that either choice would mean the loss of his heart as a whole. It would mean breaking it entirely for there was no way that his heart could remain intact if he ever had to make a choice between either one of you. It meant that if he had a chance of making either of you happy he was willing to sacrifice and swallow his heart whole to give that a shot.

So, when Yugi told him he liked you Yami backed off, silencing the dull ache in his heart as he smiled and encouraged his brother, his worthy partner, his best friend and pillar.

It was why when you confessed Yami felt his heart shatter in all of the little pieces fiction liked to call thousands, but he felt like it was just dust waiting for a cold wind to pick it up. The surging happiness as well as the crushing realisation that went through him at the same time. The loss of his brother and his win, the game that he never wanted to play if it meant hurting those he loved best. 

Was he fair in making the decision for you that you were better off with Yugi? Yami knew that he loved his brother to the point that he was willing to give up anything if it meant giving his younger twin everything, even his own feelings and happiness. He also knew that he liked you to the point that he was convinced that he would be unable to make you laugh the way he wanted to. The way his brother would be able to.

“I told [Name],” Tea said, a guilt in her face as she chewed on her lips, anxiety clear on her face as she didn’t dare to face the other.

Another weekend, another week had passed and this time Yami had found himself with a sudden text from the female telling him to meet her outside at a cafe. Yugi had nudged him with a well meaning poke, a teasing smile on his lips and suggestive eyebrow rolls, but Yami had known better as he swallowed his own fear.

It had been in a similar setting when Tea had invited Yami before to empty out her own heart. A time not too long ago where the brunette had told him about her feelings for his brother. The feelings had been different, however. She had been excited, giddy and thinking of confessing. There had been a blush on her cheeks and Yami believed for a bit that love indeed brought out the greatest beauty in all.

The female in front of him now was solemn, guilty and heartbroken, just as much as he was as she wrapped her hands around her drink, a shuddering sigh escaping her. “I know that Yugi likes [Name]. I know that [Name] likes you,” she trailed off, and Yami felt his breath stock a little as he feared whether she knew about his feelings as well. His feelings that he had so carefully folded away, ignored and diminished.

If Tea knew she didn’t let it show, blue eyes trailing over him as she waited for a response while sipping her drink. “It is a mess, isn’t it?” she added when Yami kept quiet, a smile crossing her features. “A likes B, B likes C, but D likes A,” she laughed, a wry grimace on her lips, “next we know C likes D or B as well,” she tried to joke, but the way Yami’s breath sucked in earned a raise of her brow as the female examined the other.

“No, no such case,” Yami recovered himself finally, scraping his throat as he quickly slurped his own milkshake, not wanting to give himself away any further. “It is just… messy,” he added in a mumble, not quite sure how to react as he wondered what the reason was that Tea had called him out. After all, relaying what the love triangle looked like hardly did anything for the situation.

“I told [Name] to give Yugi a chance.”

The statement barely registers as the male eyes his drink for a bit longer, humming along before he blinks and shoots up, eyes wide and eyebrows nearly into his hairline. “Why?” he questions before he realises what he is asking and winces mentally.

Tea ignores the reaction as she shrugs, her eyes turning to the window as she stares off into the distance, focusing on a sign somewhere ahead so as not to face everything that is trying to crawl up. Yami recognises the habit just as much as he does it himself, realising that the two of them were the same in that regard towards the feelings of their loved ones and friends.

“Just because,” Tea answers finally, but Yami can tell the uncertainty in her voice and the emotions she is struggling with, her heart heavy and her thoughts even more so. They were too young to carry such heavy burdens, but the heart was an anchor that they all had to feel before they could rise. It was another few moments of silence that the female turned back to the other, a determination in her eyes that Yami knew that it meant she had a plan. Fists clenched, determination flaring, Tea thus shared her plan in the middle of the cafe that they were sitting at.

> Reader-chan - Today at 1:30 pm  
> I think I figured out a new trick, can I test it out on you? :D

The ping of the application and the popup of an username most anticipated had Yugi scramble between the various tabs of his screen as he popped into the chat.

> Yugi-oh - Today at 1:31 pm  
> Hi, sure! Sounds great to me, I was doing homework anyway

Debating whether to end the message with a period or not and whether to add a smiley the male hit the enter button before he had fully committed, his fingers shaking as he eyes the screen cautiously, watching your name pop up at the bottom indicating that you were typing a response.

> Reader-chan - Today at 1:31 pm  
> Is it physics? :( I still haven’t finished that one and I’m highkey procrastinating

Yugi chuckled at the response relating to it somewhat as he found himself putting off work as well in favour of other distractions. He also noted something else, sharp as he was, realising that this was the first time you had reached out to him since the study date.

> Yugi-oh - Today at 1:32 pm  
> I already finished physics if you win against me in a game I can show you? :D
> 
> Reader-chan - Today at 1:32 pm  
> No that is impossible, noooo can’t I just impress you? :((((

Chuckling Yugi typed back his response when a popup with your avatar came, blinking and resizing as you tried to call him. Sucking in a breath the male was quick to turn off his music as he hit the join button, his breath halting in his throat for a good few seconds before he finally got a ‘hi’ out.

“You’re so mean, I can’t win against you I will just fail physics!”

Without much pause you theatrically opened the conversation as Yugi felt his tension flow out of him, a chuckle escaping him as he leaned back into his seat to listen to your ramblings, a smug smile on his face as he imagined you to be flailing your arms around with a pout.

“Well, I said I will show you if you win. Never said I won’t help,” the male spoke calmly, earning a long silence from your side as he could just imagine your face contort into confusion before realisation and embarrassment set in.

“Wowowowow, Yugi, is that a tease?” you retort instead and the male can only laugh heartily into the microphone as he challenges you to a duel and picks his deck.

It was always in hindsight that better decisions could have been made. In hindsight that a story could have been avoided, some pain averted. But it was still too early for any of the four of them to know, or to even realise, young as they were and so very in love.


End file.
